Llamado...
by MistyQuil
Summary: Sólo para personas que estan realmente aburridass......... LO DIGO EN SERIO!... SE LOS ADVIERTO!!!!


Llamado..  
  
by ^Amist^   
Amist: Esto es una porquería, es la primera idiotez que pongo en escrito y por suerte también será la ultima. ESO ESPERO!   
  
Amist: ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!!, "NO LO LEAN!!" A PESAR DE QUE ES UN FIC CORTO, PERDERÍAN UN VALIOSO TIEMPO DE SUS VIDAS!!"   
  
Amist: SE DECEPCIONARAN!!!   
  
Amist: Ok, Sigan bajo su responsabilidad... (pero se los adverti)... -_-u   
  
Notas de la autora: Pokemon no me pertenece!!, Si me perteneciera (y yo escribiera fanfics como este) NADIE LO VERÍA!!   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrador: Nuestros héroes, Ash, Misty y Brock, iban camino hacia ciudad "Lima-limón", cuando de repente...   
  
Misty: "AHH!! Me duelen las patas!!"   
  
Ash: "Y a mi la guata!!" _   
  
Brock: "Ya vamos a encontrar un lugar donde dormir, comer y poder descansar, sólo tengan un poco de paciencia."   
  
Ash: "Pero si no tengo hambre, Brock, lo que pasa es que quiero ir al baño!"   
  
(Ash sin hambre?!!! °o°!!)   
  
Misty: "Hay muchos arboles alrededor..."   
  
Ash: "pero lo que yo necesito es UN BAÑO!!" o   
  
Brock: "Ok! Falta poco para llegar a un centro pokemon"   
  
Narrador: Ash (un poco retorcido), Misty y Brock llegaron al Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Lima-Limon.   
  
Misty: "POR FIN UN ASIENTO!!" ^o^!   
  
Ash: "POR FIN UN BAÑO!!!!" ^o^!   
  
Brock: "POR FIN UNA ENFERMERA JOY!!" ^o^!   
  
Ash y Misty: U_U =3   
  
Ash se fue corriendo al baño, Mientras Brock se dedicaba a Joy y Misty se quitaba los zapatos.   
  
Misty: "AH! Que alivio. Mis pies, como me duelen!!"   
  
Joy: "Misty, si quieres te puedo prestar una pomada relajante para los pies!"   
  
Misty: "SI! Eso estaría muy bien!" *-*!   
  
Joy: "Te la traigo enseguida".   
  
La enfermera Joy se dirigió al botiquín para encontrar la famosa pomada   
  
Despues de un rato..   
  
Ash: (Saliendo por fin del baño) "Aaaahh!! Ahora si podemos descansar"   
  
La enfermera Joy regresa   
  
Joy: "Es extraño, no encontre la pomada en el botiquin... donde más puede estar?"   
  
Brock: "Yo te ayudare! Joooy!!"   
  
...   
  
Joy: "AH! Ya recuerdo, esperenme aquí..." dijo la enfermera Joy dirigiendose al baño.   
  
Joy: "Aqui debe estar" dijo abriendo la puerta del baño y casi inmediatamente cerrandola   
  
Joy: "Ah!! creo que ya no queda.. " Dijo con una extraña expresión en su rostro   
  
Pero de repente aparece Chansey.   
  
Chansey: "Chan! Sey!!" ^o^!! dijo Chansey, como queriendo corregirla de su error y abriendo la puerta del baño.   
  
Chansey: "CHAN! SEEEYYYYY!!!" dijo la cosa rosada, cerrando la puerta y luego respirando agitadamente   
  
Misty: "Que ocurre??. Bueno, Ya no te preocupes Joy, ya no me duelen tanto, pero creo que necesito pasar al baño.."   
  
Joy: "eh... este.... Misty... yo que tu....!" °o°!!§   
  
Misty: "Salgo enseguida" dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando rápidamente y cerrando luego la puerta tras de si   
  
Joy y Chansey se quedaron esperando pero nada paso...   
Y pasaron 5 minutos y 10 y 15...   
  
Joy preocupada llamo a la puerta pero al ver que nadie contestaba, abrio la puerta bruscamente, encontrandose con Misty tirada en el suelo con una extraña mueca en la cara, media morada, tratando de no respirar (media asfixiada) x_x   
  
Ash: Pero que le ocurre a Misty??   
  
Joy: "Rápido Chansey!! Reserva dos salas!! Y trae dos camillas de emergencia!! RÁPIDO!!!" °O°!   
  
Chansey: "CHAN-SEY!"   
  
Joy: "Misty padece de asfixia e intoxicación..."   
  
Chansey se apresuro y trajo las 2 camillas   
  
Ash: "Y por qué 2 camillas?"   
  
Joy: "Veras, Ash... una es para Misty"   
  
Ash: "y la otra?"   
  
Joy: "Bueno Ash, la otra... la otra es para ti."   
  
Ash: "para mi??"   
  
Joy: "Creo que lo tuyo se trata de un virus estomacal.."   
  
Ash: "A que virus se refiere? Yo no tengo nada que requiera atención medica!!"   
  
Joy: Bueno, Ash. Entonces entra al baño.   
  
Ash: "OK, aunque no entiendo de que se trata todo esto.."   
  
Ash entro al baño y tras estar dentro de él un minuto, cayo desmayado y respirando dificultosamente   
  
Joy: "Pues ahora si necesitas a un medico" u_u§ =3   
  
Fin   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Es la historia más TONTA que escrito. NO ME MATEN!!!, se que necesito atención!! Ok. Mandenme sus insultos a ai_misty@hotmail.com.   
(no sean muy duros! ... despues de todo se los adverti ^_^§)   
Ah! Generalmente mis fanfics no son asi. (Comprendan que estaba aburrida) .... Lo mismo digo con los reviews..  
  
  
  



End file.
